Brooke & Peyton: Season 5
by EverythingFan
Summary: This is my version of season five, focusing mainly on Brooke and Peyton. Okay, so maybe Lindsey's more bitchy and not all characters are featured. But it's still your favorite One Tree Hill.
1. New Beginnings and Old Friends

Brooke Davis reached into the over head locker for her black and white Prada bag and slid it onto her shoulder. Checking her seat for any forgotten items, she began to exit the plane. She had just endured a three hour flight from New York to North Carolina and she wasn't sure if she could feel her feet.

Breathing in the familiar scent of home she scanned the crowds waiting in the arrivals lounge and spotted a mass of curly blonde hair waving frantically at her.

"Brooke!" Peyton Sawyer called, and grinned, rushing over to hug her best friend tightly.

"I missed you P.Sawyer," Brooke muttered as their arms wrapped around each other.

"Well," Peyton drew back to inspect her "I like the new do, B.Davis," she gently pulled a strand of Brooke's newly shortened chocolate brown hair.

"You too," Brooke responded "Who thought Blondie would come to the dark side, even if it is just a few lowlights."

"Yeah," Peyton ruffled her own hair "Guess I just needed a change." For a moment Brooke saw a flicker of sadness and regret in Peyton's eyes but it disappeared as soon as it had appeared. "We should get going," Peyton slipped an arm around Brooke's waist "Everyone's really excited to see you. Haley practically baked a cake."

"I love cake!" Brooke exclaimed as they headed out of the terminal.

---

"So I have something to show you," Peyton smiled as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Where are we, P.Sawyer?" Brooke enquired, creasing her eyebrows.

"Don't worry, I haven't brought you out here to kill you," Peyton clambered out of the car and hurried round to Brooke's side to open the door "Well, probably not."

"Okay, now I'm worried," Brooke pulled her shoulder bag out of the car with her "What's going on?"

"Follow me," Peyton took her hand and lead her over to the door of a huge and beautiful house. Slipping a hand inside her pocket, she produced a key and opened the front door.

"Don't tell me you became a realtor while I was away," Brooke laughed as they stepped inside.

"This house has two bedrooms, three bathrooms, one kitchen, three reception rooms and a view of the harbor," Peyton paused "And… it's all ours.""

WHAT!" Brooke exclaimed, spinning round to face her best friend "You bought us a house!"

"I did!" Peyton laughed and they both jumped up and down ecstatically, hugging the whole time.

"This is…" Brooke let go of her best friend and looked around the house in amazement "So beautiful Peyton."

"I know," Peyton nodded slowly, following Brooke's gaze absently and leaning against the banisters.

Brooke dumped her bag down on the floorboards, then walked into the kitchen, her high heels clattering on the tiles. "I always wanted a breakfast bar!" she squealed pointing at the kitchen counter that stretched across one side of the room.

Peyton didn't reply, just seemed to be staring into empty space.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Brooke folded her arms across her chest and leant her hip against the counter.

"Nope," Peyton shook her head "Why would there be?"

"No reason," Brooke shrugged her shoulder and ran her fingers along the granite worktop "So where's the wine?"

"I haven't even shown you the best part of the house yet," Peyton smiled, heading upstairs.

"There's more?" When Brooke caught up with her they were standing on a wide balcony with impressive views of the harbor. The sun was painting the sky a pinky-orange color as it set and when Peyton had fetched the white wine, they sat down and toasted."To new beginnings," Brooke grinned.

"And old friends," Peyton replied as they clinked their glasses together and sipped. She reached over to put her hand on Brooke's shoulder and Brooke smiled, squeezing Peyton's palm in her own.


	2. Insecure much?

"Peyton, I'm going!" Brooke exclaimed.  
"Okay," Peyton shouted back from upstairs "Tell Haley I said hi."  
"I'll call you later, bye!" Brooke snatched the car keys off the breakfast bar and slammed the front door behind her.

Climbing into her Beetle she turned the keys in the ignition and reversed out of her and Peyton's drive. She glanced down at her watch and realized she had actually arranged to see Haley at twelve, and it was only eleven.

Pushing her foot down on the pedal she turned a corner, and continued going until the sign 'Burnette Street' obstructed her view of the Scott household. She grinned excitedly, parked and hurried up to the back door. She popped her head around quietly, and noticed a sleeping figure under the covers on Lucas' bed.

Tiptoeing over she breathed in sharply then shouted at the top of her voice. "Surprise!"

Instantly the sleeping figure sat up and Lucas Scott's confused expression changed immediately to happiness.  
"Cheery," he stuck out his arms to hug her and she collapsed onto him, squeezing his chest tightly.

"Lucas?" a girly voice called from the bathroom and Brooke instantly tensed up, and glanced over her shoulder.

There was a skinny girl with long reddish brown hair standing in the bathroom doorway, she had Lucas' white shirt on and her brown eyes radiated discomfort.

Realizing she was in fact sitting on Lucas lap Brooke quickly leaped off the bed and smiled comfortingly at the girl, who creased her brow in reply.

"Hi," Brooke offered a hand "Brooke Davis."

"Lindsey Strauss," they shook hands for a moment before Lindsey turned to look at Lucas expectantly.

"Me and Brooke went to high school together," he explained.

"Oh, are you Peyton's best friend?" Lindsey enquired, looking back at Brooke. Lucas shot her a warning glare and she rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go have a shower," she walked back over to the bathroom "It was nice meeting you Brooke."  
"Yeah-" Brooke raised her hand to say goodbye, but Lindsey had already shut the door "You too," she continued, sitting on the end of Lucas' bed.

Lucas rubbed a hand on his head awkwardly, and glanced at Brooke. "I'm guessing she didn't tell you."

"What? That I leave for New York and you're with Peyton, I come back, and well-" Brooke glanced at the bathroom door "You're not."

"It's a long story," Lucas replied, shifting over to sit beside her "And one I'm sure Peyton will be happy to tell you."  
"Actually Lucas, over the last hour I've spent with her I can pretty much guarantee that she is _not_ happy."

"Do you ever blame anything on Peyton?" he asked, standing up.

"Okay Lucas," Brooke looked away "Firstly maybe you should put some pants on before we discuss this any further."  
Lucas looked down at himself and realizing he was naked, dived underneath the duvet. "Thank you," Brooke continued "Call me later when Lindsey's not here. We need to talk."

"Why can't Lindsey be here?" Lucas asked "Does she threaten you?"

Brooke laughed snidely. "Because she will _not_ like what I have to say," she hissed, walking out of the door and slamming deftly.

--

Peyton sat back from her laptop, she'd just finished typing up the words for a new song that the one and only artist on her new music label had written last week.

Mia was a really sweet, talented girl but she didn't have nearly enough confidence to perform yet, so Peyton was having studio sessions with her every week to try and work on that. Hopefully she'd be ready to play Tric in a month or so.

Looking up as the door opened and shut, Lindsey strolled in. Peyton stood, up crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"So you sent Brooke over this morning to check out what Lucas and I were doing, right?"  
"I don't even know what you're babbling about this time, Lindsey," Peyton rolled her eyes "If Brooke came over to see Lucas this morning it was of her own accord and nothing to do with me."  
"Yeah right," Lindsey sighed disbelievingly.  
"And besides, why is it anything to you if she wanted to see Lucas?" Peyton asked "They used to date, they're friends, it's not a crime," a smile played on her lips "Insecure much?"  
"I am not insecure!" Lindsey exclaimed "I just don't like my boyfriend spending time with his various ex's."  
"You see this expression," Peyton pointed to her face "This is the expression of someone who doesn't care," she turned away and began picking up some fallen papers up off of the floor.  
"He doesn't want you Peyton," Lindsey hissed and Peyton paused, she was glad Lindsey couldn't see the look of pain that crossed her face "And I bet its just killing you that its me he comes home to at night," Lindsey smiled, she was enjoying this "He's in my bed."  
Peyton spun round, she couldn't stand it any longer "How unfortunate for him," she retorted "But I suppose there might just be enough room in there for him and your ass," she pointed to the door "And if you're done, you know where the door is."  
Lindsey scoffed, turned on her heel and left. Collapsing into her leather desk chair, Peyton sighed heavily.


	3. You Mean 'We' As In You And Me?

"Tutor-mom are you there?" Brooke called out eagerly, closing the front door behind her. Sauntering casually through to Haley and Nathan's kitchen she took a seat at the breakfast bar beside a little blonde haired boy who was eating fruit loops.

"Hi," Brooke greeted him, leaning down to see his face clearer.

"Hi," he responded, scooping some cereal into his mouth "Are you Brookie?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded, and pinched his cheek "You must be Jim-Jam?"

"Jamie actually," the little boy replied "But momma calls me Jim-Jam, it's _so_ embarrassing."

"Do you even know what embarrassed means sweetie?" Brooke asked, stroking his hair.

Jamie shook his head, chewing on his breakfast. "Uncle Skillz said that's what he felt when Bevin broke up with him."  
"What!" Brooke cried "No, Bevin and Skillz broke up?"

"Yep," Jamie responded "He said that one of his ten truths is that you should never date a girl named Bevin."  
"What are his other ten truths?" Brooke asked, leaning her head against the heel of her hand.

"Santa is black," Brooke nodded "Mouth likes guys," he nibbled his lip "Oh and Lucas is in love with Peyton. We hate Lindsey."  
"Good boy!" Brooke rubbed his arm, and looked up as Haley suddenly appeared.

"Jamie, I need you to make sure you're changed by the time-" she broke off when she noticed Brooke sitting beside her son, a goofy grin smeared across her face, cereal across Jamie's. "Brooke!" she rushed over to hug her friend, squeezing her tightly then pulling back to examine her "You look great!"

"So do you!" Brooke laughed, combing her fingers through Haley's dark brown bob "It's been way too long Tutor-mom."

"I know Tigger," Haley grinned, then quickly turned to Jamie and bit her lip.

"What is it?" Brooke asked, noticing Haley's worried expression.

"I know this is sudden, but-"

"I'll look after Jamie," Brooke smiled "It's the least I could do, seeing as you brought up my godson to be so handsome!"

"Thank the Scott genes," Haley laughed, hoisting her handbag onto her shoulder "I said I'd pop by and speak to Peyton about Mia's new song, so…"  
"Go," Brooke ordered her "And tell Peyton to get her as-"

"Bottom," Haley corrected her.

"Yeah, bottom, home in time for dinner, I'm making fajitas."

"I love fajitas!" Jamie exclaimed from beside her.

"Well then you can have dinner round mine," Brooke patted the top of his head "If that's alright with your mom."

"It's fine," Haley smiled, and leant down to kiss Jamie on the forehead "That reminds me, did you and Peyton want to come over for dinner this weekend?"

"I'd love to!" Brooke responded excitedly "Anything to see my daily Naley."

"Please," Haley began as she opened the front door "Never say that again," she smiled, before closing it behind her and leaving.

"What does Naley mean?" Jamie asked.

"Nathan and Haley, it's a combination of their names," Brooke reached over and took a piece of banana from the plate beside him, and dropped it into her mouth.

"What does combination mean?"

"It's like a mixture," she dropped a few slices of banana onto his fruit loops "That is now a combination," she pointed at his cereal.

"I don't like banana on my fruit loops," he complained.

"Well then we'll just have to buy you ice-cream won't we," Brooke grinned, lifting him up into the air and placing him on the ground "Just let me get my bag."

"Momma says that ice-cream rots my brain," he followed her obediently "Especially chocolate."  
"But chocolate is the best kind of ice-cream!" Brooke exclaimed, slipping her bag over her shoulder.

"I know!" Jamie responded "You get me so much!"

"Come on Jim-Jam," Brooke laughed, ushering him towards the front door, where she helped him put on his shoes.

"Please don't call me that," Jamie said once they had climbed into the car "It's _so_ embarrassing."

---

Peyton readjusted the strap of her top and tacked the 'Rage against the Machine' poster to her wall, she had just stuck it down when someone called her name. Turning slowly, she spotted Lucas coming towards her.  
"Hey," he said softly, and she walked over to her desk.

"What are you doing here, Lucas?" she asked, not looking up.

"I came to see you," he responded "And to apologize… for Lindsey."

"You don't need to apologize for her Luke," Peyton shook her head "I don't think she'd appreciate you doing it."  
"No, no she probably wouldn't," he took a deep breath "You know, she's just being a worried girlfriend."  
"What's the point," she mumbled, poking coloured pens back into a pot on her desk.  
"What did you say?"

"What's the point?" she repeated in a louder voice "She's got nothing to be worried about, has she? We don't mean anything to each other."  
"'We' as in you and me?" he enquired.  
Peyton ran a hand through her curly hair "Look, I can't do this right now, Luke, I'm really busy."  
"I know," he nodded "But make sure you still have time to have some fun, Peyton," she turned away from him "I'll be seeing you."  
She inhaled slowly, trying to ease to tight feeling in her chest and the stinging in her throat. She listened as the door opened and closed, shutting her eyes tightly as a single tear escaped down her face.


End file.
